By My Side
by jactehsniper
Summary: Oneshot. Set after the Forgotten Children story arc, these are the thoughts of a narcissist after he encounters a nymph in a nearby park. Naru-centric. NaruxMai.


**By My Side **

~ _Right where you belong_ ~

The sun sank below the horizon, covering the world in twilight as the dancing girl made one final turn, scattering fallen leaves about her. A soft smile, the ring of delicate giggles, and she was gone with the wind in a flurry of golden speckled light. The wind died, letting the now brown leaves float to the ground while the last of the sun's rays trickled away into the darkness of night. As the sound of her giggles faded into the sounds of the early autumn evening a lone figure, leaning back against a nearby tree, let out a deep sigh.

Every night was the same. The vision of beauty would appear before him, smiling and giggling as she danced amongst the trees in the fading sunlight, and he would watch her, completely entranced. For nearly a month he had made the pilgrimage to the old playground in his neighbourhood, unable to stop himself from doing so, and cursing his lack of self-restraint for it. His efforts to convince himself not to go only resulted in retracing the familiar path to the old park. He would arrive, leaning against the same tree with the same inner debate of whether to stay or leave going through his mind. Just as he'd finally decide that he would leave, _she_ would appear, stepping out from the trees in a whirl of leaves.

He would see her look around as though searching for something, or someone, and then she would see him. The effect was instantaneous; her face would light up into a breathtaking smile that drove all thoughts from his mind as she came skipping blissfully to his side. She was enchanting. Her very presence so intoxicating that it captivated in ways he thought impossible. It didn't matter that he didn't intend to stay, his body refused to move from her side no matter how many times he told himself it was an illusion. That smile, that mesmerizing smile of pure joy that was so familiar he could summon the image to his mind at will, would capture him, rendering him immobile. There was no way he could ever walk away from that smile. No, not again.

She wasn't the real deal –she couldn't possibly be. But she was, after all, a perfect look-alike. The same messy brown hair flitted about her shoulders in the breeze, the same sparkling brown eyes staring up at him cheerfully, and the same brilliant smile. Even her laughter was identical. No matter how much he tried to convince himself of that fact, his mind refused to accept it. It didn't matter that odds were it wasn't her. As long as there was a slim chance that it was, his mind would continue to cling to the illusion, arguing with every reason why it couldn't be her, clinging to a pitiful feeling in his gut. It was shameful. He should know better, but strangely he simply could not rid himself of the feeling he got every time he saw her.

This _was_ her in front of him, coming to his side right where she belonged. This _was_ Mai.

Mai, the girl who was gifted in ways no other woman he had ever met was. As such, it wasn't surprising that he was clinging to some hope that her gifts were showing themselves once again, her loyalty to him driving her to lengths she had never before reached. Perhaps, just maybe, she _was_ here; not in the physical sense, but an ethereal one. Maybe, just maybe, no matter how impossible it was to venture half way across the world in such a manner, she was 'walking,' coming to his side even in her dreams. Somewhere deep inside he held a small hope that he had been wrong, that with time to think she had realized she had never been confused. That he was indeed the one she loved and that this was the proof.

And so, night after night, he would return to his home with images of her smile floating across his vision. A million thoughts of her filled his mind until, finally, he could take no more. He had to know. He had to find out the truth; therefore, he had to go back to Japan.

His parents had opposed his decision at first, delaying him by a month he did not wish to wait. But the sight of their sole remaining son returning each evening, fresh from his meeting with the nymph he thought to be his assistant, slowly wore them down. Never before had they seen such emotion displayed on his face as though he were a normal teenager, never before had they seen him take such strong interest in someone not directly related to him, and never before had they found themselves thinking that perhaps it was better to let him leave their sides.

Eventually, they gave in. How could they not, when their son seemed so alive, after appearing so dead? They made the necessary arrangements and accompanied him to the airport, wishing him the best of luck and sending him off with a smile.

After just over two months, he would be returning to Japan. Returning to her side, right where he belonged.

* * *

Author's Note:

Soo, this just little oneshot that popped into my head awhile back. I doubt I'll write any follow ups for it, since I really can't think of any suitable ways to continue.

Special thanks to bloodyrose1294 for beta reading, for being a total lifesaver when I did the stupidest thing I've done in ages, and for being just plain awesome. *applauds*

I hope you all enjoyed reading this little tidbit. XD

Disclaimer:

I do not own Ghost Hunt or it's characters. *sigh* It's sort of depressing to think about, you know. _If only I came up with it first!!_ Oh well~! XD

-Jac

**Edited 30/11/09:** Fixed up a few mistakes here and there. Nothing major. XD -Jac


End file.
